


[Podfic] move on me

by Shmaylor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Happy Ending, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, but still lots of feels, not fix-it fic, written pre-3x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lexa meets Clarke those are not their names</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] move on me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [move on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267515) by [caelzorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelzorah/pseuds/caelzorah). 



****

**Part 1**

**Part 2**

**Title:** [move on me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3267515)

 **Author:** [caelzorah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/caelzorah/pseuds/caelzorah)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __The first time Lexa meets Clarke those are not their names_ _

**Length:** 2:02:28

 **Downloads:** [mp3 Part 1](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/move%20on%20me%20part%201.mp3) | [mp3 Part 2](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/move%20on%20me%20part%202.mp3) | [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/move%20on%20me%20mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/move%20on%20me%20mb4.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> I began recording this fic back in February, prior to the airing of 3x07. After I watched that episode, I was so upset and almost didn't want to continue working on this podfic. Especially because of the common reincarnation theme between that episode and this fic. But in the end, I decided to continue with it, and it became almost a cathartic experience. This podfic is a different take on how reincarnation could have worked for Lexa, and while that Major Character Death tag definitely applies, I promise that eventually there's a happy ending.


End file.
